Half Moon
by ilfirin-iire
Summary: She came from a far, and saved him from himself. The secrets of a girl. HarryxOC (please be kind its my first fanfic)
1. first impressions

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in his small room on private drive on a hot summer afternoon. Harry had just turned 16 and it was fairly boring that day. He had a book propped up in his lap, awaiting the letters from his friends. He knew for one thing he wouldn't get one from his god father Sirus. Harry missed him so much.  
The summer passed on much as it had, with nothing much for Harry to do.  
He went to Diagon Alley,a week before school started. There he met his best friends Ron and Hermione. Then off to Hogwarts they went, on september 1st.

Harry seemed abnormally quiet on the train ride to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione didn't say anything about it though. They knew what was going on with him.  
The train arrived at Hogwarts and they had the sorting cerimony. The students found out that there new defence against the dark arts teacher was a young women, her name was Professor Carlton.

The trio went straight up to the common room, but on the way there Professor McGonagall stopped Hermione.  
"Might I have a word with you Miss. Granger?" she said in her strong British accent.  
"Of course Professor."  
"Would you mind showing around out new student?" she asked polietly. Behind her was a young girl with light brown hair, that flowed down past the middle of her back in ringlets. Her deep set hazel eyes looking down at the ground.  
"No of course not." she said smiling at the girl.  
"This is Letitia Lupin." The professor said moving Letitia infront of her.  
"Lupin?" she asked tilting her head to the side, "Like Professor Lupin?"  
Letitia nodded slightly. "He's my dad." she said in a american accent.  
"Your not British?" Hermione asked.  
"No I am from Canada." she said.  
"Okay well I will leave you two." said professor McGonagall.  
Hermione lead the girl to various parts of the castle. They talked about differant things and what not.  
"So your in Gryfindor?" Hermione asked Letitia.  
"Yes." she said "So why did you live in Canada and not here?" she asked  
"I lived with my mom. But she died. So now I am here." she said looking at the ground. Hermione looked a little shocked.  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
"It's not your fault."

The two girls got along really well and finally made their way to the common room. The common room was almost empty, Harry and Ron still sat up playing chess, and a few others sat up. Letitia and Hermione sat at a vacant couch and began talking.  
"You gonna introduce your friend to us?" asked the violently red headed Ron.  
"Oh, sorry, this is Letitia Lupin. Letitia this is Harry and Ron." she said pointing to the two guys.  
"I've heard lots about you." she said looking at Harry.  
"You have?" Harry asked couriously.  
"Yea, my dad, is Remus Lupin"  
"He is?" Ron said rather loud."Why didn't we ever hear about you"  
"Probably never came up. I never lived with him till the beginning of the past summer.  
"Oh. Well its nice to meet you." said Harry.  
The four students went to bed after talking for several hours.

The next day they had Potions first thing with Snape. The four Gryfindors walked into the dungeon and found seats next to each other.  
"I see we have a new student." Snape said glarring down at Letitia.  
"What's your name?" he demanded  
"Letitia Lupin." she said in a no fear manner.  
"Lupin?" he said cocking an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Lupin."  
"You must be Remus's daughter." he said in a very angry manner.  
"Yes." she said not breaking eye contact with him.  
Snape didn't say another word and just walked back to the front of the class. The rest of the classes were normal and uneventful.

Soon it was dinner time for everyone. Letitia sat down beside Harry and grabbed a spoon full of mashed potatoes. Letitia smiled and looked over at Harry, he smiled back with brocolie in his teeth. Letitia pointed to her teeth and Harry began picking the food out of his teeth. "Do you want to know something?" said Letitia to Harry.  
"Sure"  
"Your mother, she's my godmother."  
"Really?" he said almost choking on his food.  
"Yea."


	2. The half's globe

Harry was shocked by the fact he was just told. Though he figured it made sense. Lupin and his mother were good friends.  
After minutes of pondering Harry just gave Letitia a big smile and kept eating.  
"I have something I want to give you." said Letitia breaking the silence.  
Harry looked slightly confused, but nodded. After dinner Harry followed Letitia up to her dorm room. Letitia pulled a box from under her bed. She opened it up and reveled a beautiful globe of the world. It was gold and it had a luminous glow coming from it.  
"Your mother gave it to me." she said showing it to Harry, "I want you to have it."  
"I can't take this."he said starring at the globe.  
"I want you to have it. I know you don't really have anything from them and your mother gave this tome. Now I am giving it to you." she said handing it to him.  
Harry took the globe in his hands, his eyes were sparkling with tears."Thank you." he said giving her a tight hug.  
That night Harry stayed up, just starring at the globe, admiring it. He couldn't remember a time when he got a better present.  
The next few weeks were fine and normal. But then Letitia got sick, and didn't come to class that week. That's when Hermione approached Harry.  
"Don't you think it's odd that Letitia is missing so much school?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"It was a full moon."  
"You think Letitia is a werewolf?"  
"Yea, I mean he father is, maybe half anyways."  
"Maybe she is." he said pondering, "What happens when you are only half?"  
"Well I looked it up." she said getting into her book mode, "A spawn of a werewolf and a human creates a half Lycan. A half werewolf can turn into a werewolf when ever he/she pleases,they would still have control over their minds. The only time they can't control when they change is on a full moon. But they still know what they're doing. Half werewolves aren't as strong as a full bread."  
"So Letitia is only half."  
Harry and Hermione didn't have the guts to approach Letitia about their theory. So they decided to go on like nothing happened.  
The group became closer friends than before and did everything together, not that they didn't before.  
"Hey look." said Ron pointing to a poster on the great hall wall, " a dance."  
"We should all go." said Hermione.  
"I am not going to some dance said Harry."  
The dance was soon forgotten, and life went on. But I guess you could say it was soon remembered as well.One day they were all in the great hall for dinner and a incident confirmed their assumptions.  
"Hey Potter." said a horribly annoying voice that could be only Malfoy, "So you and your freaky girlfriend going to that dance thing together? They probably wont let you in though they don't let freaks and losers in. So I guess all four of you are out." Malfoy and his group began laughing.  
Harry looked over to Letitia, her eyes had turned a violent shade of red and long sharp nails had emerged from her hands.Letitia stood taller than normal and hovered over Malfoy. Letitia put her claws around Malfoy's neck and slowly pierced the side of his neck. She whispered in his ear, "Say it again." Malfoy didn't say anything.Letitia slowly turned back into a human and walked out of the great hall.  
For about a week after the incident, no one talked to Letitia, even Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't know what to say to her. Everyone would standstill and not say a word as she walked by. Teachers even ignored her.  
On a not so important day Letitia was called to Dumbledore's office. She walked to his office slowly and when she was in, her father was there. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." she said muffled in his chest.  
"It's okay, I know you didn't."he said comforting her.  
Letitia looked up at Dumbledore, "You're not going to expel me, are you?"  
"No. I know you're having a hard time here, and Mr..Malfoy didn't help. I brought Remus here to talk with you,so you can go spend time."he said motioning to the door.  
"Thank you Albus."said Lupin.


End file.
